


Lucky

by BabyBottlePop



Series: Here and Now [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Caregiver!Anakin, Caregiver!Clones, Caregiver!Qui-Gon, Copious amounts of platonic love, Everyone Loves Obi-Wan, Gen, Infantilism, Little!Obi-Wan, Non-Sexual Age Play, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBottlePop/pseuds/BabyBottlePop
Summary: Rex reckoned that Obi-Wan had every single clone wrapped around his finger. He knew for a fact how envious some of the other clones were of the 212th battalion, for having the Little all to themselves.
Relationships: 212th Attack Battalion & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & CT-7567 | Rex, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Here and Now [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600087
Comments: 22
Kudos: 159





	Lucky

On Kamino, Rex and his brothers had been taught about the classification system that most humans and sub-human species fell into. The three main categories were Gens (generics), Doms (dominants) and Subs (submissives). Each category had various types that a person could fall into, usually once he or she hit puberty. General Jinn and General Skywalker, for instance, were both Dominant Caregivers. They thrived the most when nurturing another being. They were the perfect match for Submissive Littles, who needed very much to be nurtured whether they were regressed or not. 

That was where General Kenobi came in. He was a Little, and one of the only known Jedi who was currently classified as one. He was supposedly in his thirties, but looked much more like a shiny in Rex’s opinion. Little humans aged slower than others of their species, though; Once they hit puberty, their physical aging slowed by almost 50% compared to other humans.

Perhaps it had to do with his ruffled ginger hair and his grey, innocent eyes, but most everything about Obi-Wan Kenobi screamed ‘Little.’ It put most people’s instincts into overdrive, whether they were Caregivers or not. 

As clones, Rex and his brothers were never officially tested or told about their own classifications. The Kaminoans had even tried to genetically modify the first few batches to have no classification at all, but they were unsuccessful. Instead, they were modified to suppress their classification instincts if it interfered with their orders. 

Rumor had it, however, that their original maker had been a Caregiver himself. That would certainly explain why every single clone who encountered Obi-Wan Kenobi became infatuated upon first glance. Rex reckoned that Obi-Wan had every single clone wrapped around his finger. He knew for a fact how envious some of the other clones were of the 212th battalion, for having the Little all to themselves.

The 212th served directly under Generals Jinn and Kenobi. Both of the Jedi Masters were held at the highest esteem. They were also bonded through their classifications, which is why they worked as a pair rather than as individuals.

The 212th took caring for their Little general very seriously, too. The 501st was lucky to have the privilege of working together with the 212th and their generals rather often, so Rex had become a firsthand witness in seeing how Obi-Wan was cared for. Over time, he’d even become involved himself. 

Most Caregivers and Littles formed a consensual, platonic life-bond. It wasn’t limited to only one either; A Little could bond with multiple Caregivers and vice versa. That was easily demonstrated through Obi-Wan’s bond with both Qui-Gon and Anakin. The relationship that Obi-Wan had with each Caregiver was beautifully unique. 

Anakin, for instance, was energetic and youthful, and he made the perfect playmate for the Little. Rex still remembered the first time he saw Anakin and Obi-Wan together. The Resolute had just landed on Coruscant, and Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were waiting at the docking bay to welcome Anakin back. Obi-Wan had let go of Qui-Gon’s hand and ran to meet them at the ship’s ramp. Anakin was the first one to get off, and he swept Obi-Wan into an engulfing hug, keeping him trapped as he tickled his sides and pressed sloppy kisses over his cheeks. Obi-Wan had tried fighting him off unsuccessfully, laughing the entire time. It was the most wholesome thing Rex had ever witnessed. 

While Anakin acted more like a protective older brother at the best of times, Qui-Gon took on the more paternal role. This probably had to do with the fact that he had been Obi-Wan’s Caregiver since the Little was around thirteen. It hardly took long for Rex to recognize the clear devotion that Qui-Gon had for his Little, and the pure love and adoration that Obi-Wan held for him in return.

One thing was for certain: Both Caregivers were fiercely protective over the Little. Obi-Wan usually wasn’t ever left alone. Whether he was regressed or not, Qui-Gon or Anakin were always somewhere close by to him. And it seemed that in these recent times, Obi-Wan was regressing more and more frequently. 

From what Anakin had told Rex, there had initially been a lot of outrage and protest over Obi-Wan being actively involved in the war. Apparently the Little had insisted, and he had refused to back down from both the Jedi Council and even Qui-Gon. It was one of the rare times that Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had truly fought. Anakin had glossed over the finer details, but Rex had gotten the impression that Qui-Gon had even gone so far as to spank the Little for the blatant disrespect he had shown. 

In the end, however, Obi-Wan had won. Since then, he’d worked hard and had become one of the most reliable, skilled, and trustworthy generals involved in the war. Of course he was kept out of direct battles as often as possible, but when he did have to be in action, Obi-Wan demonstrated skills that had the clones and even other Jedi in awe. Many people called him the ‘Little Negotiator,’ on account of being able to talk down even the worst of their foes. 

But war wasn’t good for anyone, especially not Littles, despite how good they might be at fighting. Obi-Wan had been falling into his headspace more and more as time went on. This was concerning, as a Little in headspace was a danger to himself and others on the battlefield. It also didn’t help that as Obi-Wan’s fame to the public increased, more and more people were discovering that he was a Little. This sparked outrage among the Republic and the Separatists alike- Littles weren’t meant to be soldiers, and nobody wanted to hurt a Little, regardless of whether or not they were a Caregiver. 

Perhaps some good would come out of it, though; already several Seperatist leaders had backed down upon learning that they would be facing a Little head on. 

Twice now, though, Obi-Wan had slipped into headspace directly in the middle of battle. Both times nearly cost him and the clones their lives. The clones’ instincts fought between protecting their Little general and focusing on fighting the droid army that surrounded them. If Qui-Gon had not been nearby both times, they would have been in a lot of trouble. 

Rex had heard Qui-Gon and Anakin talking not too long ago, after Obi-Wan’s second slip up. It seemed that both Caregivers had agreed that if there was one more slip up, Obi-Wan would be permanently taken off the field whether he agreed with them or not. 

But presently, Obi-Wan had maintained his older headspace throughout their most recent ordeal. Now the 212th and the 501st were headed back to Coruscant together. Obi-Wan had predictably fallen into regression as soon as they’d come aboard their ship; it often happened directly after a mission, when his body recognized he was safe. 

It was rather late now. Obi-Wan had been fed his bottle and promptly put to bed several hours ago. Qui-Gon had joined him not long after, and Anakin and Commander Tano had recently retired as well. Rex was still up with Cody, and together they poured over some of the paperwork that would need to be completed by the time they reached Coruscant. It was oddly calming, with the quiet humming of the ship and most of its occupants asleep. 

Eventually, though, they were caught off guard by a small shuffling noise. Obi-Wan stood in the doorway, dressed in his bedclothes and looking half-asleep. He wasn’t even wearing boots. The floor of the ship must have been cold to walk on bare-toed. 

“Hi, Cody,” Obi-Wan said, smiling sweetly as he walked over to them. 

“What are you doing up so late?” Cody asked, though he smiled back warmly.

Rex watched in a mixture of awe and slight jealousy as the Little made himself comfortable in Cody’s lap, wrapping his arms around the clone and snuggling close to him. Cody, without so much as blinking, was quick to accommodate his general. He wrapped one arm around the Little’s waist to keep him secure, and then pressed his nose into the fuzzy russet hair. 

“I missed you,” Obi-Wan finally answered, once he was comfortable. Rex’s heart completely melted, and he found it very hard to keep his composure over the Little’s endearing behavior. 

“I missed you too,” Cody told him. “Does General Jinn know you’re up and about tonight?”

“No,” Obi-Wan murmured distractedly, running his fingers over Cody’s armor. “He’s sleeping. Can I help?”

“We’ve just about finished up,” Cody said, though this was a lie; they still had several more documents to glance over. “You’re welcome to sit with us, though.”

“Alright,” Obi-Wan agreed. For several minutes the two clones were quiet. Cody rubbed gentle circles up and down Obi-Wan’s back. It was obvious that Cody was trying to lull him back to sleep so that he could be returned to bed. 

Rex couldn’t be sure of how much time passed, but Obi-Wan seemed to be growing closer and closer to falling asleep once more. His eyes kept closing for long periods of time, his eyelids fluttering as he struggled to keep them open. 

“Obi-Wan?” Cody finally asked softly. It was strange to hear Cody call Obi-Wan by his name instead of his rank, but Rex knew that Obi-Wan didn’t always respond well to ‘General’ when he was in his headspace, and especially when he was so sleepy. 

“S’Cody?” Obi-Wan mumbled, blinking slowly. 

“Are you ready to go back to bed yet?”

“Uhhmmm,” Obi-Wan contemplated the question for a moment, nibbling at the tip of his thumb. “Nuh-uh. I want to stay with you and Rex. Could I, please?”

Rex and Cody made eye contact, both grinning. 

“How can we say no to that face?” said Rex. 

“You’re right, we can’t,” agreed Cody, shifting Obi-Wan more comfortably in his lap. “You can stay with us as long as you like, Obi-Wan.” _Or at least until General Jinn or General Skywalker track you down._

It didn’t take very long for Obi-Wan to fall asleep. His quiet snuffles were beyond adorable, and Rex found himself falling into a slight trance as he watched the Little sleep. 

“We’re pretty lucky,” Cody said, after a long silence. “A lot of Caregivers never have the opportunity to have a Little. I know we’re just clones, but- well, sometimes he feels like my own.”

“I know what you mean,” Rex responded. “You’re a natural with him.”

“I’m grateful for the opportunity to work so closely with him. But- “ Cody paused, looking troubled. “Sometimes I think it would be better if he stayed at the Jedi Temple. He shouldn’t be here, fighting in a war like this.”

“I think almost every other being in the galaxy would agree with you,” Rex replied. “I know General Jinn and General Skywalker both do. There’s talk about forcing him back, if he slips up again.” 

“He’d hate that,” Cody said, running a hand through the Little’s hair. “But it would probably be for the best.”

Rex contemplated the Little’s innocent face for a moment. “Well, he’s already made it this far. Even if he was forced to step down from fighting, I have a feeling he wouldn’t follow orders and stay home. Better for him to be here, with people who can keep an eye on him.” 

“You make a good point.”

Both clones jumped at the sound of Qui-Gon’s voice. 

“General!” Cody and Rex both snapped to attention. Rex stood up and saluted respectfully. Seeing as Cody had a sleeping Little in his lap, he could only straighten a little and dip his head. 

“I was wondering where he’d wandered off to,” Qui-Gon said, coming over to the clones. “I’m not surprised he came here, though. He really does adore the both of you.”

“We adore him too,” Rex found himself saying. “Very much.”

Qui-Gon smiled. “Well,” he said, “I’d better get our little wanderer back to his bed. Thank you for indulging him.”

“Of course, Sir,” Cody replied. “We’re always happy to look after him.”

Qui-Gon took Obi-Wan into his arms and left the room. Both clones watched the doorway for a moment, even when the Little and his Caregiver were out of sight. 

“We really are lucky,” Cody said for the second time that night, and Rex hummed in agreement.

* * *

Feel free to visit me on Tumblr at [bashfulbabybottlepop](https://bashfulbabybottlepop.tumblr.com/)

It’s open to everyone, whether you want to chat about my fics, are Little or Big, or simply have questions. Consider it a safe space for all! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know in the comments if you are enjoying this series! Is there anything in particular you would like to see? A time period, certain character interactions, ect? Let me know! Feedback is always much appreciated!


End file.
